The Plan
by IPink Cornflakes
Summary: Daisy has a plan of getting Peach to be less girly and more reckless, like her! Will her plan succeed? Or will that make everything worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Mario fans! After playing wii for a few hours, I decided to make my own story featuring your favorite tomboy and sweetheart, Daisy and Peach! It's my first Mario story, so I hope you all like it.**

* * *

_It was another day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach was currently redecorating her room while Mario, Daisy and Toadette was there with her._

…

...

...

**Peach's POV**

**...**

"Hmm." I thought aloud with my freshly manicured finger to my chin. _Pink flowers_ _with a yellow background? Or yellow flowers with a pink background? Gosh, this was confusing._ I turned to Mario for help. "How does this look Mario?" I asked, showing him a fabric that contained the yellow flowers and pink background. He simply smiled and nodded. I smiled back. He always was the quiet type. "Then it's settled. Do you like it Toadette?" I asked Toadette.

"Uhm." Toadette answered. "I think it needs more...SPARKLE!" I shook my head in disagreement. Toadette was always going to behave like a little kid.

"What do you think Daisy?" I asked Daisy, hoping she would give me a better answer. I looked to see that she was busy playing Mario Kart on her orange DS. She was so focused, I had to clear my throat for her to here me.

"Huh?" Daisy asked. I sighed.

"Never mind." I put down my fabric samples on the table and sighed again, then ruffled my blonde hair. It had been a long day but it was worth it to make sure my house was in tip top shape!

"Hey Peach, why are you redecorating your room anyway?" Daisy suddenly asked. I smiled.

"I'm glad you asked Daisy. This is going to be my jewelry room. I'm starting to run out of space in my other one..." Daisy sort of nodded and went back to playing her game. I then started to smell a sweet scent. "I'm going to go see if that cake is ready now...coming Mario?" I asked. He, of course, nodded and followed me down my long, marble stairs.

...

...

...

**Daisy's POV**

**...**

I didn't even look back up when Peach said she was going downstairs. I couldn't look away from the screen. Especially not at this moment. Suddenly I jumped up in victory. "Yes! Yes! I beat my high-score again!" This would have been my sixth time this week. So far I'm the second best Mario Kart DS player in the world. If only I could find out who was the first? I yawned and stretched my arms. I've been playing for hours. I saw Toadette laying on the floor, looking at a decorating magazine. I suddenly thought of something. "Hey Toadette?" I asked.

"Yeah Daisy?" She answered.

"I was thinking earlier...about what Peach said? Like, how she's made a whole room just for her jewelry? Don't ya think that's a little crazy? I mean, I have loads of jewelry and stuff but not a whole room!" I stood up from the pink chair I was sitting on. "I feel like she needs to get out more and not worry so much about her things. And I have a plan!" I saw Toadette making a face but I ignored it. Its time for Peach to realize her reckless side! I quickly snuck down the steps and towards Peach's kitchen, which was nearly the size of a tennis court! I quickly crouched behind her wall and saw her and Mario cutting a cake. I was careful of being quiet but it wasn't that hard to do. I do things like this all the time. I listened as they talked, something about the way you have to let the cake cool before putting icing on it. I instantly grew bored.

Can't they talk about something interesting? Like I don't know, Koopas? I groaned. How am I suppose to spy when they aren't doing there part in spilling some juicy secrets? I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from shouting at them. Sheesh can it get anymore worse?

...

...

..

**Toadette's POV**

**...**

I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe Daisy! Thinking she could just try and change Peach like that! Before I could complain to her, she just ran off. Like, how rude! She probably went to spy on them, hoping to find something she's not suppose to get her hands onto. So I decided to follow her. I tip-toed down Peach's steps and suddenly saw Daisy crouching behind a wall. I groaned. Could she be any crazier? I walked towards her, hoping to confront her when suddenly I saw something crawling on her back. It was a snake! I gasped and started to scream.

...

...

...

**Daisy's POV**

**...**

"I can't wait to go horseback riding with you tomorrow!" Peach gushed.

_Bingo!_ I thought happily. _Now I just need to find a way to get Mario out of doing it... I didn't have much time to think as I heard a terrifying scream behind me._ It made me scream, and I lunged forward, accidentally revealing myself to Peach and Mario. I smiled nervously and I felt my face grow hot. Peach looked at me suspiciously then she looked behind me. I looked too and saw Toadette behind me, looking in terror.

...

...

…

**Peach's POV **

**...**

I was just happily having a conversation with Mario, when I suddenly heard a scream then another, and Daisy laying out on the floor. She looked at me with a nervous smile and I looked at her with suspicion. Was she just spying on us? I then looked to Toadette who was looking like she just saw a boo. "What's the matter Toadette?" I asked. She gulped.

"T-There's a snake on Daisy's back!" She answered.

"What?!" Daisy and I said at the same time. I quickly rushed towards my best friend and thought of the worse. But what I saw wasn't a snake. No, it was...a DS charger?

"Toadette, that's not a snake. Its just Daisy's DS charger! It must have got attached to her shirt by accident." Toadette's face was flustered.

"Whoops..." She said. Daisy got up and took off the DS charger and set it on the table.

"It's fine. On the other hand..." I said narrowing my eyes at Daisy. She smiled sheepishly. "Excuse us." I said and dragged Daisy out of my kitchen and to the living room. "Daisy, were you spying on me?" I asked.

"No of course not Peach! I just happened to be crouching down, so it only looked like I was spying!" I raised my eyebrow. Sometimes I couldn't tell if Daisy was lying or not but I decided to just shrug it off.

"Whatever you say, but if you were spying...don't do it again!"

"No problem Peachy, I've got everything I needed to hear anyway." She exclaimed.

"Okay...wait, what!?"

...

...

...

**Daisy's POV**

**...**

I had to rush out of Peach's castle before she could grab a hold of me. I was out of breath by the time I got outside but partially because I was laughing the whole way! _Success!_ I thought in victory. I now knew my plan. But first I needed to make a call. I took out my iFlower and dialed Luigi's number. It didn't take long since I had memorized his number. As I waited for him to pick up, I walked toward my Mach Bike. I personally was the fastest person when I was on it but I would never tell anybody else that. Except to Peach, when I wanted to rub something in her face.

"Hello?" Luigi said on the other line.

"Hey Luigi, I need you to do a HUGE favor for me..." I asked as I slipped on my biker gloves and boots.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked. _Let's see...I'll have to word this carefully_. "Would you be willing to go on a week cruise courtesy of yours truly?" I asked.

"Of course!" Luigi answered. I could tell he was excited.

"But here's the catch...I need you to take Mario with you and distract him. Like, from making sure he has no access to calling or texting Peach whats so ever. Do you think you could do that?" I waited for a reply. It seemed like forever before he finally answered.

"Yeah, I could. But it won't be easy. Mario talks to Peach nearly seven times a day! And I should know, he makes me pay the phone bill..." He answered. I silently thanked the heavens above.

"Aw thanks sweetie, you're such a big help! Oh and the cruise starts tomorrow so pack your bags!" I hung my phone up feeling pretty satisfied. I hopped onto my bike and started it. "Step one of my plan, complete!" I said before driving away, leaving a trail of dust behind me.

* * *

**Well did you like? Review! Thanks, stay tuned for the next Chapter! Pce =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up! Thanks for taking the time to actually look at my story. This chapter goes out to my first reviewer xD Hope you like**

_It was the next day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi have already left for their week cruise which meant Daisy had a week to change Peach. Daisy was currently on a horse ranch that belong to Toadsworth. She was wearing her orange riding clothes and her signature flower was located on her gloves and boots._

….

….

…

**Daisy's POV**

…**..**

I was finally done hooking up Daisy's saddle. It was a lot of work to do for just one horse! But at least I was done. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. It was just only going to get hotter. I heard the sound of tires screeching and saw Peach's pink limo parked on the side of the road.

_Sheesh, the gal sure loves pink!_ I thought. I watched as she stepped out and started walking towards me. She had a riding outfit similar to mine but of course, it was pink and she had her signature crown on her gloves and boots. I waved at her. She looked surprised but waved back.

"Hey Peach!" I said once she was in front of me.

"Hi Daisy…I didn't know you'd be here too?" She asked. I laughed. She had no idea about my plan.

"Well of course! I couldn't just leave my best friend here all alone." She looked confused again.

"What do you mean? I was suppose to be meeting Mario here…" I almost laughed again but I had to control myself.

"Didn't you hear? Luigi won a cruise trip and wanted to bring Mario with him. There's gonna be baseball, a spaghetti eating contest and a break dancing contest! I know Luigi's gonna own that one!" I said excitedly. Peach pouted.

"Well it would have been nice if he told me about this. I mean, he didn't call me or anything!" Peach said and took out her iToad. "I think I'm going to call him."

_Oh no!_ I thought. _She can't talk to him now! I have to do something…._ I quickly turned around and saw my horse, Daisy, busy eating some grass. I then had an idea! I used my two fingers and whistled as loud as I could. She looked up and came charging at me. I quickly got out of the way as she ran into Peach, who had managed to drop her phone and it broke instantly.

"Oh darn." Peach said.

_Phew!_ I thought in my head.

"At least I have an extra!" Peach says and takes out another iToad. I gasped and quickly snatched the phone away from her. "Hey, what was that for?" She demanded.

"Oh uhmm, I was just thinking…why waste anymore time? Let's get our horses and meet Toadsworth for our training!" I said quickly, hoping she's buy it. Peach seemed to question this but shrugged.

"Okay."

"Great! I mean, here's your phone. You can always call Mario later. Or in a week." I muttered the last part and ran back to the ranch without another word. I waited until Peach was there with me. I got on Daisy and waited for Peach to get her horse too.

"Daisy, I can't believe you named your horse Daisy." Peach exclaimed, bringing her own horse, Pinky, with her.

"I can't believe you named all your Toads, Toad!" I shot back. She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't even name the Toads that…that's just what they're called!"

I shrugged and dug my spikes in Daisy to make her run. We ran all the way to the fields with Peach and Pinky right behind us.

"Look I see Toadsworth!" I called and he was indeed standing there. He waved at us and I laughed. It was always good to see his jolly old self.

"Hello princesses, ready for your training today?" Toadsworth asked.

"You bet!" I said and winked at him, signaling that the plan was underway. He nodded and took us to another part of the field.

When we arrived, we saw our usual horse training field that had the bars and boxes the horses would jump over and hoops the horses would jump through. But because of my plan, I made Toadsworth add flaming hoops, spiked bars and ponds that were filled with electric eels. I grinned and looked at Peach. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Uh Toadsworth? What kind of training is this? World War III?!" Peach asked but I knew she was being serious. Toadsworth chuckled.

"This is extreme horse training. You and your horse will go through series of challenges that will test your strength, flexibility and trust. If you have none of these…you could die!" Toadsworth said.

Peach looked like she was about to faint. Toadsworth then started to laugh. I groaned. Most of the time Toadsworth's jokes were really _not_ funny. I guided my horse to the first challenge and waited for Toadsworth to give me the signal. I had to guide Daisy through the flaming hoops. Once Toadsworth gave me the signal, I whistled at Daisy and she suddenly ran faster. She gathered speed and perfectly jumped through the hoops with no burns in sight. I bowed even though Toadsworth was the only one clapping for me. Peach still looked terrified. Then I got an idea….

"Now Daisy will perform the next trick, over the spiked bars!" Toadsworth shouted as if we were surround by a crowd. I guided Daisy towards the spiked bars and waited for Toadsworth to give me the signal again. He did so, and that's when I prepared myself. I stood up on Daisy's back with my arms out to balance myself. I was now standing on top of Daisy so I started waving at Peach and Toadsworth so they could see me.

"Daisy, what are you doing?! You're going to fall!" Peach cried. I smiled back at her.

"Psh, yeah right." I said and whistled at Daisy again. I focused my balance as Daisy jumped in the air and over the spiked bars. She landed on her feet and I safely sat back down on her. I bowed again.

"And now for the final challenge!" Toadsworth said and gave me a handkerchief. I took it and tied it over my eyes. I didn't even have to look to know that Peach was covering her _own_ eyes.

"And now I, Princess Daisy, will guide my horse Daisy across a pond full of electric eels while blindfolded!" I said out loud but Toadsworth had to turn me around since I was turned the wrong way.

After some more help, Daisy and I were in front of the electrified pond. I took a deep breath and commanded Daisy to move backward a few feet. Then I whistled and she ran forward. I listened very carefully and then commanded her to jump. I waited for the cold water and electricity to happen but it never did! I took off my blind fold and saw that we made it safe on the other side.

"Yay we did it! Woohoo!" I cried in happiness as I jumped off of Daisy and hugged her long neck. She seemed happy too and neighed in response. We both walked back to where Toadsworth and Peach were. "See Peach? Piece of cake!" I said to Peach. Peach looked like she was going to be sick.

"Piece of cake? Oh this is a cake I never want to have! Can't I do this lesson another day? Or year…" Peach asked. Toadsworth was about to say something but I interrupted him.

"Of course not! Did you not just see me do all of those dangerous things?" I asked.

"Uhm yeah! But that's because you do things like this all the time! Not me!"

I shrugged. "Well maybe you just need a _change_." I then laughed at my own joke and they both looked at me like I was crazy. I stopped laughing and turned serious. "Peach you have no choice, you absolutely have to do this! Think of what this will make you!" I encouraged.

"A lunatic?" Peach asked. I just laughed again and led her to the flaming hoops.

"Now all you gotta do is jump…"

**Well I thought I'd leave it at a cliff hanger for now since it would end up being really long. Will Peach be able to do it? Review! Pce =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, Chapter 3 is finally up! Hope you like c:**

* * *

_Our story continues at Toadsworth's horse ranch, where Princess Peach is just about to complete her extreme horse training._

…

**Peach's POV**

…

"Daisy, are you crazy? Wait, don't answer that!" I said. It was one thing for Daisy to do it, but not me! I just wasn't like her!

"Don't be such a baby Peach!" Daisy said. "Anybody can do this!"

"Well I can't!" I said stubbornly and crossed my arms. I usually always got my way, but with Daisy, it wasn't that easy. "I'm not going to do it and that's that!" I said and smiled like I won the argument. But Daisy smirked back at me.

"If you won't do it…I'll MAKE you do it!" She said and proceeded to push me towards the flaming hoops.

"Wait!" I cried but I was already there.

"You just have to jump!" Daisy called to me once she stood back at Toadsworth's' side. I sighed. This wasn't going to turn out well.

"Okay Pinky." I said to my horse. "Let's just get this over with." She nodded her head in response and waited for my command. I then waited for Toadsworth to give me the signal. He did so and I nudged my foot into her side and she started moving towards the hoops. "Okay, now!" I said and Pinky leapt into the air. I had my eyes closed until Pinky landed back on the ground. I opened my eyes to see Daisy and Toadsworth staring at me.

"Uhh, Peach?" Daisy said, pointing to my jacket.

"What?" I asked and turned to see that my sleeve was on fire. "AHHH!" I screamed so loud and jumped off of my horse, then started running around in circles.

"Incoming!" Toadsworth called as he poured a bucket of water over my head. The water was freezing but it put the fire out.

"Ugh, and I just got this jacket!" I cried sadly. _Pink leather jackets are not fire proof! _I said in my head as I tried to brush off some of the water. Daisy tried to hide her giggle. I shot her a look. "It's not funny!" I said.

"It kind of is." Daisy admitted.

I crossed my arms. "Well you can forget about me doing all of these things because I quit!" I said and took Pinky with me as I walked back to the horse stable. I heard Daisy gasp behind me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't quit!" Daisy said.

"I just _did _quit Daisy." I said, rolling my eyes.

"But you haven't even finished the second challenge part!" Daisy complained.

"Why do you want me to finish so bad?" I asked her. "It's like you trying to get me to do something…" I said suspiciously.

…..

**Daisy's POV**

…

I laughed nervously. "Of course I'm not!" _She can't find out about my plan, it'll ruin everything!_ I said in my head. "I just want to make sure, in case you happen to come across flaming hoops, spiked bars, and water filled with electric eels, that you make it out! Oh and happen to be on a horse while you're doing it too."

Peach stared at me for a few seconds before shaking her head. "No, I'm still not doing it. Besides, my guards wouldn't let me anywhere near things like those!" Peach huffed.

Sheesh she was stubborn. More stubborn than me! "Fine Peach, be that way. You don't have to do these challenges." I said.

Peach smiled in satisfaction. "Good."

"Because now, you're going to have to do the challenges for tomorrow!" I said excitedly.

"What?" Peach cried and I waved bye to her and Toadsworth, then took Daisy to the horse stable.

"I'll see you tomorrow Peach!" I called before speeding off on my motorcycle. _If Peach thought today was challenging, wait until she sees what I have in store for tomorrow! _I thought with a sly grin.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done, did you like it? Review! Sorry for it being short. I just wanted to clear up this day, then I'll move right on to the second one. Chapter 4 will be up soon so stay tuned :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry Chapter 4 took so long. So, as a gift, I made this chapter EXTRA long! Hope you enjoy!**

…

_It was the next day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy has just entered the Coconut Mall, looking for a swimsuit. She needed it for the next part of her plan._

…

_..._

…

**No one's POV**

…

…

…

Daisy walked inside a store called, Petey's Paradise. She walked up to the store clerk, who just happened to be Yoshi.

"Hey Yoshi!" Daisy greeted. Yoshi waved back.

"What can I help you with Daisy?" Yoshi asked.

"I need a swimsuit. You have any orange ones with flowers on them?" Daisy asked.

"Maybe so, I'll go look." Yoshi said.

Suddenly there was a loud honking and they both turned to see Donkey Kong driving a huge monster truck.

"Oh my gosh!" Daisy and Yoshi said, diving out of the way. Donkey Kong swerved right into a clothing rack. He backed out, swerving right into another one. He turned around and slammed once again into another clothing rack.

"Sorry!" Donkey Kong said before throwing out some money for his damages.

"Yeesh this place is a mess!" Daisy said, grabbing a shirt off of her face.

"Yeah! They should seriously stop having Mario Kart races here." Yoshi said as he fixed all the clothing racks.

Suddenly there was another loud honk and they both looked to see Diddy Kong riding in a semi monster truck.

"Whoa!" Both Daisy and Yoshi said, diving out of the way. Diddy Kong swerved right into the same clothing rack Donkey Kong did earlier. He then backed out and swerved into another clothing rack. He turned around and slammed once again into a clothing rack.

"Sorry!" Diddy said before throwing out some money for his damages.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Yoshi cried. Suddenly Petey Piranha barged out of his room. He looked at Yoshi and growled. He started speaking in a language Daisy didn't understand but Yoshi did. "I'm sorry sir. I'll clean up this mess as fast as I can!" Yoshi said and started to clean up the clothing racks. Daisy watched him until she saw something that caught her eye.

"Hey, I found one!" Daisy said, holding up a swimsuit. She gave him the money and waved goodbye to Yoshi. "Hope you can clean up in time Yoshi." Daisy said. Yoshi nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Daisy." Yoshi said. He watched her leave and got back to cleaning up. Suddenly he heard a loud crash and looked to see that Daisy had crashed her car into a clothing rack.

"Whoops. Sorry Yoshi!" Daisy said and gave him money for her damages. Yoshi face palmed his self.

…

…

…

**Daisy's POV**

…

…

…

I sped away in my flower car just in case Yoshi was chasing after me or something. I looked back and saw nothing.

"Phew!" I said in relief. "Now I can finish up with part two of my plan!"

I then started chuckling to myself. A group of Koopas appeared next to me and looked at me weirdly. I laughed louder, and rushed towards Peach's castle. A few minutes later, her castle came into view. I stepped on the brakes and jumped out of my car. I started to run towards her front door but then I remembered that I had to play it cool or else Peach would get suspicious. I tried to casually walk to her door but I felt the excitement well up inside me. I rang the doorbell and waited for her to open the door.

"Hello?" Peach asked, once she opened the door.

"HEY PEACH! I mean-what's up?" I asked.

Peach blinked. "Oh well, nothing really. I was just baking some cakes." She answered.

"At 10:30 in the morning? That's a little _unusual_" I snorted.

"No its not, perfectly normal time to be making cakes! Uhm Daisy, is there something you want?" Peach asked, getting impatiently.

"Oh yeah!" I remembered. "Want to go down to the Koopa Troopa Beach with me? It's such a _gorgeous _day outside!" I asked. Peach looked up at the clouds.

"But it's cloudy and the sun isn't even out! Plus I think it's going to rain…" Peach said. I rolled my eyes. _Typical Peach. Always doubting everything!_

"That's all the reason why we should go! C'mon Peach, I heard they were having a swimming race!" I said, hoping she would say yes.

"No! Last time we did something together, I was on fire!" Peach exclaimed.

"Oh yeah…" I said and started to laugh at the memory. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"And besides, I told you that I wasn't going to do these challenges anymore!"

I started to become a little doubtful. _What is she says no? Then she'll never get to have any real fun! She'll be non-reckless and boring and my plan would fail! _But then I remembered something that guaranteed Peach to say yes.

"You'll get to wear your new bikini!" I said. Peach's eyes started to light up.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up!" She exclaimed.

…

…

…

**Peach's POV**

…**.**

Knowing that I couldn't pass a chance to wear my new bikini, I unfortunately went with Daisy to Koopa Troopa Beach. No matter how many times I protested, Daisy still wouldn't turn the car around. _Sheesh, she is so stubborn! _I thought as I looked out the window after finally giving up with Daisy. Before I knew it, we were driving on sandy roads and I felt the ocean breeze.

"We're here!" Daisy said after she parked her car. She jumped out, grabbed her stuff and rushed away. I sighed, wondering how in the world she could be so energetic all the time?! I grabbed my own beach things and tried to find where Daisy had gone to. I looked around for a few minutes until I finally saw her talking to Birdo and Toadette.

"There you are!" I said as if I was looking for her for hours.

"Finally!" Daisy said and Birdo and Toadette giggled. I raised an eyebrow. "You would have missed the swimming race!"

"Well I didn't, even though I'm still regretting it. I mean, I usually only wear bikinis when Mario's around…and he's not even here!" I complained. I felt a chilly breeze flow through my hair and it made me shiver. "Besides, isn't it a little too cold to be swimming anyway?"

"It's never too cold to go swimming! Except in frozen lakes. Trust me, I tried! Didn't work out so well…" Daisy confessed. I groaned. _Why am I not home making cakes? Or planting flowers? Oh wait, I have a person to do that…but still! _I complained in my head.

"I am so excited for this race! I practiced so many times that I think I can just _breathe_ water!" Toadette exclaimed. We all looked at her strangely. "Hey, don't look at me like that! "

"Toadette, that's impossible!" Birdo said, rolling her eyes.

"Well I wish it was possible…" Toadette muttered. I gave her a look of sympathy before turning back to Daisy.

"Can we just get this over with?" I asked. Swimming was actually one of my favorite sports, but whatever Daisy had planned with it, I was sure going to regret it!

"Sure Peach, just make sure you ask ocean-nicely!" Daisy said and started to crack up.

"Ocean nicely?" I asked, confused.

"It was a water joke! Get it? OCEAN-nicely? Ocean! Like, the _water_ ocean? Genius!" Daisy said, holding her sides from laughing. It then was silent for a few seconds before Toadette spoke.

"I don't get it." Toadette said. Daisy grew furious.

"That was a good joke!" She protested.

"Let's leave before she tells another joke…" Birdo responsed.

"Hey! I _ocean_ heard that!" Daisy said.

…

…

…

**Daisy's POV**

…

A few minutes later, we were all lined up against the starting line for the swimming race. The order was Toadette, Peach, Me, Birdo, Parakoopa, Shy Guy, Bowser Jr. and for some reason, King Boo. I was still a little mad at Birdo for making that remark earlier, and got a little madder when she was put next to me but I decided to just let it go because I knew that I would beat her in a joke contest any day!

"Are you all ready for the race?" Lakitu asked us.

"YES!" I said the loudest and looked at Peach, who looked at me weirdly.

"Why are you so excited?" She asked.

I didn't answer. Instead I prepared myself for my plan.

"On your marks…get set…GO!" Lakitu shouted as he fired a gun.

We all jolted to a start and started swimming to our first challenge. I started to swim faster, ahead of all the other swimmers, until they were out of sight. I saw the sign labeled, "Elephants with Guns: Up Ahead" and laughed. I made that sign. I then slipped under water and took a shortcut towards the elephants. I swam up to shore and climbed onto the muddy surface above, being careful of slipping. I looked out onto the water and saw the other contestants making their way to where I was. I quickly ran behind a wall that contained the elephants and their "guns" which were actually toy elephants and water guns designed to squirt at the swimmers.

"Now to just replace Peach's water gun with a slime gun!" I said and did just that. The slime gun was a little heavy but the thought of seeing Peach getting slimed, help me put it into place. "Now, I wait." I said, positioning myself to where no one could see me. (Behind some bushes) Suddenly I saw Toadette and Birdo make their way passed the elephants and water guns. Automatically, they squirted at them, hitting them instantly.

"Whoa!" Birdo said once she was hit and dodged from another blast of water. Toadette however, was not so lucky and kept getting hit by the water.

"Ahh! This water burns! It's stinging my eyes!" Toadette cried. I rolled my eyes.

_What a drama queen! _I thought and watched as she jumped out onto the shore and screamed, "I QUIT!" I suddenly had an idea.

"Psst, Toadette!" I whispered from my hiding place.

"Who said that?" She asked, looking up at the sky.

"Over here! In these bushes!" I said.

"Oh. Daisy what are you doing? I thought you were in the race!" Toadette said.

I didn't have time for this. Peach would be here any minute. "I need your help! It's super important! It's about Peach." I whispered.

"What's wrong? Is she hurt? Oh no! Not Princess Peach! PRINCESS PEACH WHERE ARE YOU-" Toadette screamed before I put my hand over her mouth.

"Geez Toadette, do you want to scream any louder?!" I asked and took my hand off of her mouth. "Look, I'll buy you ice cream if you stop screaming."

"Strawberry?" Toadette asked.

"Strawberry is gross…! But whatever, fine. But first I need you to help me in "sabotaging" Princess Peach. And by sabotaging, I mean "helping"." Toadette narrowed her eyes.

"Daisy, does this have to do with that thing you were talking about over Peach's castle the other day?" She asked.

"Yes! You understand!" I cried happily.

"But I don't agree with it!" Toadette said. I was about to protest, when I suddenly heard swimming noises.

"Oh no, she's here! Help me with the slime gun!" I said as I ran over to my other spot.

"Slime gun? Really Daisy?! Where do you even get these things?" Toadette asked.

"Why Kamek of course but that's not important! Peach is on her way!"

Toadette and I started up the slime cannon and shot it at whoever was just passing by.

"Did it work?" Toadette asked me. I ran from behind the wall and made my way behind the bushes again. I saw a figure submerged in slimy green slime; it took a while before the figure revealed there selves.

"We hit…"

…..

**And that's the end of Chapter 4! Did they get Peach? Find out in Chapter 5! Pce =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, Chapter 5 is now up! Enjoy!**

…

_Our story continues where we left of, with Princess Daisy and Toadette thinking they've just hit Princess Peach with Daisy's slime gun. Let us continue…_

…

…

…

**Daisy's POV**

…

"We hit…" I said and realized that the figure was not in fact Princess Peach. "Bowser Jr!?" I cried in shock.

"Hey! What's going on?" He grumbled as he tried to get the sticky stuff off of him.

"Hit the road kid! You were in our way!" I said angrily.

"No I wasn't! I was swimming like everyone else. And I'm not a kid!" Bowser Jr. whined.

"Well you sure act like one!" I responded and Toadette giggled. Bowser Jr. blushed.

"I'm tellin' my dad on you guys!" Bowser Jr. said and he started to whistle. Suddenly a large Bowser ship came flying down towards him, and he jumped inside. He stuck his tongue out as he flew away. I stuck my tongue back out at him.

"What a brat!" I said crossing my arms.

"Daisy look, I see Peach!" Toadette told me. I snapped back to reality and went back to my slime gun machine, with Toadette right behind me.

"We can't miss her this time!" I said and we both shot the slime cannon. We heard a squeal and I knew that it was Peach this time! Toadette and I ran out from the bushes and saw a floating figure covered in slime.

"Wait, Peach can fly?" Toadette asked dumbly.

"No! It's not her…" I said. King Boo shook off the slime we shot at him and growled.

"What's the big idea?" He said in his high, squeaky voice.

"Sorry, we thought you were someone else." I said and blushed embarrassingly.

"Whatever, I quit this game! I was floating the whole time anyway." King Boo said then looked at me. "Tell Luigi that I'll see him soon!" He chuckled and floated away.

"What did he mean by that?" Toadette asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe he owed him money or something?" I said and randomly looked to my left and saw Peach swimming right past us. I gasped and jumped into the water.

"Daisy!" Toadette cried.

I came out from under the water, sputtering and choking. "P-Peach just passed us!" I cried once I was able to talk.

Toadette had no choice but to jump in the water with me. "Daisy you are taking this too far!" she told me.

"No I'm not!" I said, wishing I could shoot _her _with the slime gun. I started to swim towards the next spot of the challenge. I started to see Princess Peach in front of me and started to swim faster until I became a blur. I whizzed past Peach and was soon at the second part of the challenge. It was where the swimmers had to go through different sized caves.

…

**...**

…

**Peach's POV**

…

I was doing a pretty good job of swimming. I even made it through the first challenge! Even though I haven't seen any of the other contestants. _Was I really going that fast? _I thought in my head. _I could have sworn Birdo and Toadette were in front of me, as well as Bowser Jr. and King Boo…? _I didn't have much time to think to myself because a sudden orange blur raced passed me.

"Whoa!" I cried and watched it leave me in its water dust. "That was odd." I said before continuing to swim again. Less than a minute later, I noticed that I was at the second part of the challenge. It was where the swimmers had to go through different sized caves without encountering a dead end or getting attacked by bloopers. I stopped at the first cave and examined it.

"Hmm…" I thought aloud and suddenly snapped my fingers. I took out my mini water flashlight and aimed it into the cave. The light showed that it was not a dead end but there were bloopers at the end of it. I swan towards the other cave, used my water flashlight and saw that it was clear. I smiled to myself and made my way through the cave. I did this for the next few caves and saw that I was still in the lead.

"You _really _can do anything Peach." I said to myself happily before going back underwater. I aimed my flashlight at a cave and suddenly a large boxing glove came charging right at me. I screamed and dove out of the way. _That thing could have knocked me out! _I thought before quickly swimming to another cave. I aimed my water flashlight into it and saw that the cave was filled with Dry Bones. I screamed again and had to go to the surface for more air.

"What's up with these caves?" I said to no one. Suddenly I saw a figure holding a large green box, shouting at another smaller figure. I saw the figure drop the box into a cave, and multiple eels swam out from it. "That's very odd!" I said and swam a little closer.

"Come on Toadette! Where not going to get anything accomplished if you keep lying around!" The first figure said.

"But those boxes were heavy!" The figure, I now know as Toadette, complained.

"I don't care! We have to make sure Peach can accomplish this!"

I had enough and decided to see what was really going on! I swam closer to where they were and jumped out onto the surface.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" I asked and gasped when I saw that it was Daisy. She smiled nervously.

"Uhm. It's not what it looks like!" Daisy cried. I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh don't play that game Daisy! You're trying to sabotage me and all the other swimmers!" I said angrily. "Just because you didn't win…doesn't mean you have to stop all of us from trying!"

Daisy snorted. "I could have won this race if I wanted to! But I just chose not to. And I wasn't sabotaging…I was just trying to _up_ the excitement. It was boring!"

"Oh yeah? Then what were you talking about when you said you were trying to get me to accomplish something, hmm?"" I asked with my arms crossed. "Losing?"

"No! Well, I just can't tell you why." Daisy said. I rolled my eyes and then heard the sound of people cheering. We all looked to see that Parakoopa had won the race. "Oh darn! I forgot to let out the Giant Cheep Cheep for the last part of the race!" Daisy exclaimed.

Toadette and I exchanged glances. I shrugged and looked back at Daisy. "Well that's too bad, but I'm going back to the car!" I said and walked back towards the beach parking lot in a huff.

…

…

…

**Daisy's POV**

…

"Daisy, Peach is going to find out what you're doing." Toadette told me, once Peach was out of earshot.

"No she won't!" I said but I was starting to have second doubts. "If Peach were ever to find out about my plan, she would think I was being silly! Or even crazy!"

"You_ are_ crazy!" Toadette said.

"You're not helping!" I cried. Toadette sighed and decided to walk back to the parking lot also. I had no choice but to follow her.

A few minutes later, everyone was waiting at the parking lot. I saw Birdo glaring at me. I smiled sheepishly as I quickly got into my flower car.

"Bye everyone!" Peach said as she got into the passenger seat. I waved bye also and sped away from Koopa Beach.

"I wonder how Mario is doing without me." Peach said after it being silent for a few minutes.

"Probably fine, as long as you don't call him." I said. Peach rolled her eyes again.

"Daisy are you okay? You've been acting really strange lately."

"I'm fine." I said, trying not to sound suspicious. "Maybe _you're _acting strange!"

"No, now you're just acting childish." Peach said. I shrugged and stepped on the brakes.

"We're here!" I called out, seeing Peach's castle in front of us.

"Finally." Peach muttered before stepping out the car.

"By Peach! See you tomorrow!" I called out to her. She quickly stopped in her tracks and before she got to say anything, I sped away. "Hopefully then, you can become reckless like me!"

**Chapter 5 is now done! Hope you liked c: What will Daisy plan next? Stay tuned for the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Chapter 7 finally is up! Hope you like c:**

* * *

…

…

…

**Daisy's POV**

…**..**

I woke up feeling pretty excited. Today's part of my plan consisted of one of my favorite things to do ever, which was mud wrestling! I was so excited, that I accidently fell out of my bed. _Just a minor setback! _I thought as I stood up and ran towards my closet. A few minutes later, I was dressed in my regular shirt and shorts and I was carrying a plate of pancakes and bacon. I hopped into my car and started the drive to Peach's house. It was kind of hard to drive and put syrup on pancakes at the same time, but I thought I was doing pretty well.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A Shy Guy yelled in the lane next to me.

"Whoops, my bad." I laughed and drove back into my lane. I took a bite of my pancakes and smiled at the deliciousness. Suddenly I heard a honk and looked to see the same Shy Guy glaring (or what looked like) at me.

"You're in my lane again!" He shouted.

"Sorry!" I said again and stepped on the gas. This made my car unleash a huge cloud of smoke at the Shy Guy. "Whoops…" I muttered before speeding away. A few seconds later, I was finally at Peach's castle. I threw my trash in the garbage bin and rung the doorbell.

"Hello?" Peach answered and then frowned when she noticed that it was me. "What do you want Daisy? I'm pretty busy…"

"Today's the day we're going to go mud wrestling!" I said excitedly.

"Mud wrestling?!" Peach asked, shocked. "No way! I am not playing some silly game in filthy mud. Besides, I have company over."

"Company?" I asked and made my way into her castle. I went into her living room and saw Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Birdo, and Yoshi all sitting around, with knitting supplies in front of them.

"Yes. This is my knitting group. We were just in the middle of knitting scarves." Peach told me, standing next to me.

"Yoshi, you're in the knitting club?" I asked Yoshi.

"Yep." Yoshi answered. "Check out my scarf!" He held up a green scarf with a giant, green Y on it.

"But it's the middle of June! Why do you need scarves?" I asked, still not believing that all of this was happening.

"It's just for fun Daisy!" Toadette said to me. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips.

"Knitting is not fun, mud-wrestling is! And uhm we we're supposed to be going today!" I said.

"Mud wrestling?" Birdo said with disgust. I ignored her.

"There is nothing wrong with knitting Daisy! In fact, it's 100% safe." Peach said.

"Ouch!" Toad cried after he had accidently stuck himself with his needle.

"Uh, 99%" Peach corrected. I shook my head in disbelief.

"But you just have to go!" I cried. I couldn't let my mission fail. It already didn't go so well yesterday.

"No! Let's just have a relaxing knitting session, and Daisy, you can join us." Peach said to me.

"But-" I was about to protest but Peach gave me a stern look. I crossed my arms. "Fine…" I said. Peach then smiled happily and turned back to her knitting group.

"Let's continue making our scarves, then, we can have cake afterwards!" Peach said and everyone except me cheered.

_We'll just see about that…_ I thought to myself with a smirk on my face. _If I can't go mud wrestling, then I'll just have to bring the mud wrestling to me!_ I took out my phone, and started chuckling to myself.

…

…

….

**Peach's POV**

…**..**

"That's a wonderful looking scarf Toadsworth." I said to Toadsworth. He smiled and blushed a little.

"Aw Princess, it's not all that great!" He said. I smiled back at him. I then remembered about Daisy and wondered if she was going to join us as well.

"You know, you are free to join us Daisy." I called to her, since she was sitting in a chair away from us all. She turned around quickly and shook her head.

"Oh no. I don't want to interfere with all of your masterpieces. Plus I would ruin the mood!" She said and turned right back around.

I shrugged my shoulders. _It was worth a try _I thought and noticed that she was chuckling to herself. _What is she laughing about? _I wondered until I heard the sound of the doorbell.

"I wonder who that is." I said to myself and got up to get the door. I opened it and looked to see two unknown men. One of them was holding a clipboard. "Uh, hello…?" I asked.

"Are you Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom?" He asked me in a deep voice.

_Well obviously. _I said in my head. "Yes." I answered.

"Sign here." He handed me the clipboard. I was hesitant to sign it, but I thought it was just something one of the Toads' had ordered. I signed it and gave it back to the men.

"BRING IT IN MIKE!" The other man suddenly yelled, nearly scaring me to death. Suddenly a large truck backed up to the door and opened its back. Out poured gallons and gallons of what looked to be mud. I quickly jumped out of the way as it quickly filled my house. I heard screams erupt from my living room and I instantly grew angry.

"What are you doing?" I cried. "I didn't agree to this!"

"Actually you did ma'am." The man said to me and handed me the clipboard. "This is what you signed for."

I looked to see that I signed for imported mud to be dumped specifically into my house. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Well, can't you take it back!?" I asked, desperately.

"Nope, sorry." The other one said and they both got back into their truck and sped away. I stood there with a shocked expression.

"Princess Peach, there is mud everywhere!" Toadette cried, causing me to come back to reality. I turned to see my house in absolute filth. I saw my guests covered in mud and ran my fingers through my blond hair, trying to figure out everything that was happening.

"This can't get any worse…" I thought out loud.

"GUESTS OF PRINCESS PEACH'S HOUSE…ARE YOU READY?" I heard a voice yell and turned to see Daisy atop of my stairs, wearing what looked like a wrestler uniform. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Daisy, what in the world are you doing?!" I asked.

"_Well…" _ She started. "Since you were too busy to go mud wrestling with me, I did you a favor in bringing the mud wrestling to you!" Daisy said proudly. I was one hundred percent that Daisy was out of her mind now.

"Daisy, my house is filled with mud!" I protested.

"I know! Isn't it great?" She asked. "DOG PILE!" She screamed before sliding down the stairs and jumping on Yoshi's back. This startled him and he began to run around the house, screaming.

"Daisy, you're crazy! Get off of him!" I cried, throwing my hands up in despair.

"Weehee!" Daisy cried excitedly as she jumped off of Yoshi and then onto Birdo.

"Daisy, get off of me!" Birdo cried.

"C'mon Birdo, where's your mud wrestling spirit?" Daisy asked before she tackled Birdo, slamming her to the ground. She then did the same to Toad and even Toadsworth. I then decided that this was enough.

"DAISY, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" I yelled and she stopped. "…Daisy, just leave my house now." I said.

"But-" She was about to say, but I interrupted her.

"Now!"

She frowned and crossed her arms and left my house. I sighed and wondered how I was going to clean this mess up.

….

…

..

**Daisy's POV**

…**..**

"I can't believe Peach had to nerve to kick me out of her house! Me!" I complained to no one. "She was just jealous of my mud wrestling skills."

I knew that this was going to be a huge setback but I knew that I could still convince Peach to be reckless. I only had three more days before Mario and Luigi got back from their cruise. Since my mud wrestling plan didn't work, I had another plan. I smirked to myself as I got into my car.

* * *

**Will Daisy go on through with her plan? Hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope you review too! Also thanks for the reviews/favorites/followers! :] Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you for your reviews and story favorites/follows! Hope you like this chapter.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

**Daisy's POV**

…**..**

I woke up feeling pretty refreshed. I had dreamt of the perfect way to get Princess Peach to be reckless like me! But I also dreamt that I was hula dancing with a bunch of giant Warios. I'm hoping that that dream wasn't coming true. I quickly got out of bed and threw on my regular shirt, shorts and tennis shoes, then raced out of the door. I knew that Princess Peach was probably still angry at me about the mud thing, but luckily I knew of the one thing that would make her happy no matter what.

**Peach's POV**

…**..**

I awoke to the sound of beeping coming from outside of my window. "What in the world?" I said to myself and got up out of my bed to see what was going on. I looked outside my window to see a load of cleaning trucks. This made me confused until I remembered what had happened yesterday. _Daisy has defiantly lost her mind! I don't know what's the matter with her, and she's been acting very different lately. I just don't know why…_ I thought to myself. Suddenly I see Daisy pull up in her orange car just outside of my castle. _Speaking of Daisy…_I thought before hurrying down the stairs. I was careful to step over the mud and opened the door to see Daisy behind it, smiling brightly.

"Hey there Peach!" She said in a cheerful tone.

"Daisy whatever you're planning today, it's not going to work." I told her while shaking my head. "In case you have forgotten, my house is covered in mud! I need to make sure it gets clean."

"Don't worry Peach; you have nothing to worry about because I'm not planning anything!" Daisy told him.

"Really?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup," Daisy said. "In fact I think we should just spend a relaxing day together. No fire, bombs, electric or mud, just a normal relaxing day."

I wasn't sure if Daisy was being truthful or not. "And what's your definition of relaxing?" I asked, cautiously.

"Why," Daisy said with a sly look. "Just a relaxing day of…SHOPPING!"

My eyes widened in surprise and I quickly ran upstairs and changed into my sports clothes, then was soon in front of Daisy in about three seconds.

"I'M IN!" I said excitedly.

…..

…

…

A few minutes later Daisy and I were at the Coconut Mall. I excitedly jumped out of her car and was nearly jumping from the excitement just waiting for her.

"This is going to be great!" I said. "I just love to shop! I mean, what girl doesn't?" I asked her. Daisy just nodded as I continued to talk and follow her into the building. "I especially love to shop for shoes! Especially pink shoes! And also jewelry! Especially pink jewelry!" I was too excited to notice that Daisy had taken us to a different place in the mall. "Daisy, where are we?" I asked, after I calmed down.

"Peach, welcome to the Shopping Games!" Daisy said.

"Huh?" I said and saw that she had taken me to a competition for shopping. "You made me leave my house for another competition?" I asked, completely shocked.

"It's not just any competition, it's a shopping one! I knew how much you loved shopping so I thought, why not?" Daisy said with a grin. I sighed in annoyance.

"I thought you said this was going to be a normal relaxing day?" I asked.

"Well maybe not for you…but it's close enough!" Daisy answered. I rolled my eyes.

_How could she do this to me again? I should have known…_ I thought angrily.

"Daisy I-"

"-Well if it isn't the princess." A voice said from behind me and I looked to see Pauline, Mona, Goombella and surprisingly Donkey Kong.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked but was glaring at Pauline.

"Why, we're all competing in the Shopping games, just like you are." Paulina said and smirked back at me.

"But I'm not-"

"-signed up yet! She isn't signed up for the competition yet! That's what she meant. We'll be back right!" Daisy interrupted, and pushed me towards the sign in table.

"Daisy, what was that for? I'm not doing the competition!" I protested.

"But you just have to Peach!" Daisy begged. "Think of your reputation it you _didn't_ do it. You would be the laughing stock of the whole Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Daisy, you're over exaggerating." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"But what about Pauline?" Daisy asked. This caught my attention.

"What about _her_?" I asked back.

"What If she wins the games and becomes the best shopper in the whole world? Then you would lose your title as princess, Pauline would marry Mario and you would have to work as a bus boy picking up goombas all day and night!" Daisy exclaimed. This made me turn serious.

"No!" I said and quickly signed my name on the sign-up sheet. "I refuse to let that happen, not if my name isn't Princess Peach Toadstool!" I cried.

"That's the spirit!" Daisy said. I smiled at her then looked back at Pauline who was busy filing her nails.

"Pauline has another thing coming for her, and it's me!" I said with an evil smirk. "I'm going to win this competition if it's the last thing I do!"

…..

A few minutes later, the games was about to begin. I was standing behind the starting line with Pauline on my side and Mona beside me.

"May the best shopper win." I said to them.

"Likewise!" Mona said.

"I'm counting on it." Pauline said and flipped her hair. I growled.

_I will not become a bus boy because of you!_ I said in my head and waited impatiently for the games to start. Suddenly Lakitu appeared in front of us.

"Here's what you all have to do." He began. "You all first need to grab a shopping cart so you can put all your things in it, and a shopping list. You are responsible for getting all the items on the list and bringing them all back here when you're done. You have to watch for enemies, discount prices, and the Mario Kart racers. You can also use item blocks! You only have an hour so watch your time! On your marks…get set…go!" He called and the competitors raced away.

I quickly hurried towards the shopping cart section and picked my cart. It was hard since Donkey Kong got there first, and he was busy throwing the carts all over the place. "Aha!" I called when I got ahold of one.

"Uhm. I was here first!" Pauline had said to me. I looked to see that both of our hands were on the cart.

"Well I'm the actual princess here." I responded back. Pauline narrowed her eyes at me.

"What's that supposed to mean _Peachy_." She answered back. I narrowed my eyes back at her. Just then, Donkey Kong grabbed the cart we were holding and threw it into the clothing rack. He began cheering and pounding his chest. "I don't think he fully understands this game." Paulina said.

"Ditto." I said before we both rushed off to get our carts and shopping lists. Once I got my shopping list from Lakitu, I gasped. "There's like a hundred things on here, I'll never be able to get all of this in time!" I cried.

"Aw, you can always quit and let me win!" Pauline said, laughing and ran away with her cart and shopping list. I growled again and quickly pushed my cart to the first store called, 'Shy Guy's Shirts and Shoes.'

"I need shirts and shoes! I cried once I was inside the store, barging through the doors with my cart.

"Oh!" Shy Guy said in surprise and then ran to me. "Hello Princess Peach!" He greeted.

"Yes hello, uhm do you have any shirts and shoes I can buy?" I asked.

"Why of course." Shy Guy "grinned" at me. "What kind of shirts do you want? I have red shirts, blue shirts, orange shirts, green shirts, yellow shirts, purple shirts, pink shirts-"

"-Yes of course but can you just give me them all? And some shoes?" I asked, trying to not sound impatient.

"Why yes, of course Princess!" Shy Guy said. "What kind of shoes do you want? I have red shoes, blue shoes, orange shoes, green shoes, yellow shoes, purple shoes, pink shoes-"

"-Just give me all the shoes!" I cried.

"Yes of course Princess!" Shy Guy said and went to get them. I sighed and looked to see Mona in the store across from me. She had a lot of things in her cart. This made me worried. I was happy to see that Shy Guy had returned with a mile high of shirts and shoes.

"Thank you!" I said.

"You're welcome! Are you going to be paying that in credit, debit, cash, coins, Koopa coins, sonic rings, stars, ztars or-"

"Just take my money!" I cried and threw my money bills in his face and ran out of the store. "Now where do I need to go next…?" I asked myself and looked at my list. I saw that I needed to go to a store called, 'Pianta's Ponchos', but it was located at the other side of the mall. I looked around in desperation when I suddenly saw Toad driving his Quacker right towards me. "Toad!" I beamed.

"Hello Princess Peach!" Toad cried to me and stopped right at my feet. "Aren't you competing in the race?" He asked me.

"No Toad, I'm doing something else. Something _very _important. My image is at stake here!"

Toad was confused. "Huh?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Never mind that, can you give me a ride to the other side of the mall?" I asked.

"Huh? But this isn't Mario Kart Double Dash? I only have room for one person in this little Quacker! And besides, I'm leading with fifth place."

"Fifth place? That's not very good Toad." I said.

"It's the best I could do! We're doing mirror mode and it's sooo hard!" Toad complained. I nodded understandingly and suddenly noticed that everything was in mirror mode.

"Please Toad, it won't be long! Just at the other side of the mall!" I begged.

"Aw, well I can't say no to you Princess Peach!" Toad said. "Besides, I still have to take that way if I want to beat Dry Bones."

"Thank you Toad!" I cried and squeezed myself as well as my cart into his kart. It was a _very _tight squeeze to say the least, Toad could barely drive.

"H-Here we go!" Toad cried as he pulled off.

…..

….

…

**Daisy's POV**

…**..**

I was surprised to see that Peach had managed to get this far in the competition and even cheat by asking Toad for a ride. Maybe her training was finally paying off! Even though I knew she was really only trying to beat Pauline. I looked over to see that Pauline nearly had a cart full of items and was already running into the next store. I became a little worried. I knew if Peach didn't win, she would be devastated and might even quit shopping forever! I suddenly heard the sound of my iFlower ringing and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Uh hi Daisy, it's Luigi." Luigi had said.

"What is it Luigi?" I asked.

"Uhm, Mario left the cruise and is coming to see Princess Peach right now."

"WHAT?!" I cried in shock.

…

….

….

**Yay cliffhangersss! Sorry, this chapter was just going to be really long if I didn't stop it halfway. But I hoped you liked it and I hope you review too! C: What will happen next? Will Daisy's plan fail now that Mario is on his way? *Also Daisy doesn't want Mario to come back because it will stop Princess Peach from becoming "reckless" in case you didn't remember. Find out in the next Chapter coming out soon!**


End file.
